


Are we BBFL?

by WarlockShadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BBFL's, Cuddles, Cute, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Simon Lewis, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Malec, jalec brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockShadowhunter/pseuds/WarlockShadowhunter
Summary: “Um, Alec…”“Yes, Jace?”“Can I have my face back?” Jace’s question was muffled and disoriented.“No”“No?”“No”Or Alec and Simon are drunk and everyone is confused





	Are we BBFL?

Magnus, Izzy, and Clary were all lounging around Magnus’ loft just enjoying each other’s company. There have not been many demon attacks lately so they decided to take advantage of this free time. Izzy had wanted to have a nice night in with the tiny redhead and the sparkly warlock. 

They had spent the evening painting each other’s nails, doing each other’s hair, watching movies, and even had a little food fight that initiated while attempting to bake cookies. The cookies had burned, thanks to Izzy, so with the snap of his fingers, Magnus got some of the delicious treats from a well-known bakery in London. 

It was a little past midnight and they were waiting for their boyfriends to return. Jace, Alec, and Simon had gone to Pandemonium while the girls and Magnus stayed in. 

Izzy had kicked them out after Jace and Simon began to argue over whether Batman or Captain America would win if they were to battle. 

“BATMAN HAS SUCH GREAT TECH” Jace had yelled. 

“CAPTAIN WOULD DEFINITELY OUTLAST BATMAN” Simon yelled back.

Eventually pillows were being thrown through the air and they received a very upset Izzy. 

“Clearly you boys need a little bonding time. Why don’t you guys go to Pandemonium to have some fun.” She said in a voice that was too sweet to be real. 

Glaring at both Simon and Jace, she grabbed their shirts and dragged them towards the door. She Ignored their protests and opened the door, quickly pushing them out. 

Izzy turned around and smiled at Magnus and Clary. Magnus chuckled at her antics while Clary simply smiled and shook her head.

Izzy turned to Alec and cleared her throat. 

Alec looked up from the book that he was completely engrossed in and raised an eyebrow at his sister. She smiled sweetly at him and walked until she was standing right in front of him. This only confused Alec more. 

“What” Alec questioned her.

She smiled even wider at this. “I think you should go out with Jace and Simon, big brother.” 

“And why would I do that” Alec challenged while closing his book. Izzy placed a hand on her hip, refusing to back down.

“Well you could stay of course, but that means I get to paint your nails.” 

“Paint my nails?” He questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

With a nod of her head Izzy continued, “There’s this wonderful bubble gum pink that I’ve been dying to try out.”

“Bubble gum pink?”

Ignoring her brother’s question, she went on, “Oh and I have matching glittery eyeshadow to go along with it.” Izzy tapped her chin as if she was thinking long and hard. “Wow now that I think about it, I have the perfect crop top to match. It would look amazing on you.” 

She looked Alec up and down as if she was imagining how he would look in a bubble gum pink crop top. 

Alec looked at her with wide eyes and a horrified expression. 

Getting up, Alec grabbed his jacket and quickly walked towards the door. “Yeah, I think I should go with Jace and Simon. Wouldn’t want them to get into any trouble” he let out a nervous chuckle and quickly exited the loft. 

Izzy turned towards Magnus and Clary with a smug smirk. 

Clary covered her mouth with her hand to keep her laughter from escaping while Magnus just shook his head and looked at her with raised eyebrows, amusement clear in his eyes. “And this, Isabelle Lightwood, is why you are my favorite” 

“I know” she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked back to her spot on the couch. 

***  
Just as the last movie ended, the door buzzer sounded throughout the loft. Sighing, Magnus stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Who is-” 

“Magnuuuuuus” The sound of Alec’s voice cut him off. The warlock turned to look at Izzy and Clary with a questioning gaze. The girls looked just as confused as he did. 

“Hellooo my glittery warlock. Are you there?” Alec giggled. Now Magnus was even more confused. Alec Lightwood did not giggle. 

“I don’t think he's here” Simon’s voice sounded through the speaker. His words came out a little slurred together. “Oh no, don’t be sad Alec. We’ll find him.” There was a shuffling sound on the other side. “SIMON COME BACK HERE. MAGNUS IS NOT BEHIND THE BUSHES” Jace’s voice could be heard.

“But Jace we have to find Magnus or Alec will be sad. We don’t want Alec to be sad. If he is sad then I will be sad then eventually everyone in the world will be sad and it is all because we can’t find his Magnus” Simon rushed out, voice sounding slightly panicked. 

“Magnus isn’t lost” Jace said, sounding annoyed. “Warlock let us in. I can’t take another second alone with these two.” 

“You hear that Alec? Jace found Magnus!” Those inside the loft could practically hear the smile in Simon’s voice. 

“By the angel Jace. Thank you so so so so much. You’re like the bestest parabatai ever” Jace let out a big huff as if the air was knocked out of him. The others assumed Alec rushed to hug him. “Now, Magnus” 

Magnus rolled his eyes and finally buzzed them in. 

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Magnus reached for the knob and barely pulled the door open before he got a face full of jet black hair. 

He wrapped his arms around his shadowhunter to keep them both from tumbling over. 

“I missed you” Alec mumbled into the warlock’s neck. “I missed you too, Alexander” he kissed the top of his head. Magnus felt Alec smile against his neck and slowly pull back. 

“I’m so glad Jace found you” Alec whispered, his breath smelling of alcohol. “I thought I lost you forever.” His eyes quickly filled with unshed tears. 

“You could never lose me, darling.” Magnus said and took Alec’s face into his hands, leaving behind little kisses all over his face, making Alec giggle uncontrollably. Magnus embraced Alec once again and looked up at Jace with raised eyebrows. 

“Why did you get my boyfriend drunk?” he asked with narrowed eyes. Jace raised his hands as if surrendering. 

“It wasn’t my intention, I swear. I-” He was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. 

All heads turned to look at the cause of the ruckus. Simon stood there swaying back and forth with his eyelids half closed.

“M’sorry Magnus. Didn’t mean to.” Magnus let out a sigh and turned back to Jace. “Really Jace? Simon too?” 

“Like I said, it wasn’t my intention.” Jace defended himself. Izzy got up and walked over to her very drunk boyfriend while Clary walked over towards Jace. 

“And what exactly was your intention?” She asked him, voice full of doubt. 

“It was just a stupid bet” Jace tried to reason.

When both Clary and Magnus just stared at him, he continued “To make a long story short, I bet that Alec was more of a lightweight than Simon because like let’s be serious, Alec cannot hold his alcohol.” Jace chuckled but stopped when he saw the glare Magnus threw his way. 

“Anyways, I guess Alec wanted to prove me wrong and, well, here we are.” Jace finished. 

“The moon is just so pretty y’know?” Alec mumbled still in his boyfriend’s arms. 

“Yes, it is darling”

“But not as pretty as you. You’re like the prettiest person ever. Even prettier than Jace” Alec giggled.

“Yes, I know” Magnus said then chuckled.

Jace let out a gasp, suddenly offended. “Clearly the alcohol has affected your brain Alec. It is a proven fact that I am indeed the prettiest person ever. No one is prettier than me” Jace huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

He then looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Clary. “Well maybe no one except Clary” Jace said then muttered more to himself “Clary is really pretty.”

Jace smiled when the redhead blushed and looked at the floor. The blonde was going to say something more when Alec suddenly turned in Magnus’s arms to face Jace. 

The shadowhunter raised an eyebrow at his very drunk parabatai. 

“Wha--” he was interrupted when Alec placed his index finger on Jace’s lips.

“No, Jace” Alec shook his head. 

“What are you doing?” Jace’s words came out muffled due to Alec’s finger. 

“Shhhhhhhhh”

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused about what exactly was happening. 

“Magnus is the prettiest. Okay?” Alec said while looking his parabatai in the eye. 

When Jace started to protest, Alec took the hand that held his finger to Jace’s lips and covered Jace’s face with his entire hand. Magnus and Clary watched the whole interaction, trying to hold in their laughter. 

“Um, Alec…”

“Yes, Jace?”

“Can I have my face back?” Jace’s question was muffled and disoriented. 

“No”

“No?”

“No”

“And why not?”

“You have to say the magic words” Alec gave him a wide smile. 

“How am I supposed to know the magic words” His words continued to come out muffled since Alec refused to remove his hand. 

“Easy. Just say ‘Magnus Bane is the prettiest person in the world-wait no, universe.’” Alec shook his head as he corrected himself. 

Shaking his head, Jace refused. “No way”

Alec removed his hand and pouted. 

“Don’t look at me like that Alec.” Jace walked over to sit on the brightly colored sofa. 

“Aw, don’t be sad Alec” Simon ran over to him, immediately wrapping him in a big hug. Alec lifted his arms and squeezed Simon just as tightly. “Jace is just a big meanie, right?” Alec nodded his head vigorously at that. 

As if on cue, both Alec and Simon turned their heads to Jace and stuck out their tongues. 

The blond shadowhunter was a bit taken back but decided to do the mature thing and stuck his tongue right back at them. Alec and Simon both looked at each other and smiles slowly grew on their faces. Alec gave a short nod then suddenly they were running towards Jace.

The shadowhunter let out a short yelp as the two drunk boys jumped on him and attacked him with tickles. 

Jace’s laughter could be heard throughout the loft, bouncing off the walls. He tried, and failed, to get them to stop but they were just getting started. “We’re not stopping until you say the magic words” Alec said while Simon agreed with him.

“N-n-never” Jace continued to laugh hysterically. 

They continued like that until Jace just couldn’t take it anymore. “O-okay” Jace said gasping for air. “Magnus-Pretty-Universe-Please-S-stop” He said between his laughs. They decided that he had had enough so they let him up. 

Jace looked up at them with his flustered cheeks and glared. He then laid flat on his back and stared at the ceiling. “Hate you guys” Jace breathed out “so much” 

Alec and Simon looked at each other with happiness shining in their eyes and high fived each other. 

They then looked down at Jace and did something that surprised everyone in the room. They both leaned down and planted a loud kiss to Jace’s cheeks. 

The Shadowhunter looked at them with wide eyes and felt the heat rising to his cheeks. 

He then sat up to look at the three others who witnessed the whole thing. Magnus, Izzy, and Clary all looked amused if not a little jealous. 

“Okay” Jace said while getting up to walk over to the rest of the group. “They need to go to sleep. Like right now. Magnus can you like-” He stopped to wiggle his fingers in the air, mimicking Magnus doing magic.

“I do not look like that” He gave Jace an unimpressed look. “And I will not knock them out with my magic.”

“I’m not asking you to knock them out. I’m just asking you to kindly put them to sleep” Jace said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I don-”

“NO” Alec and Simon yelled. 

The rest of the group turned towards the two, giving them confused looks. 

“We don’t wanna go to sleep” Alec said then pulled Simon to his feet. The two of them attempted to run away from the others but quickly stumbled over their own feet, crashing to the ground. Simon landed on top of Alec and they both let out a groan. 

“Sorry bro, didn’t mean to squash you with my body.” Simon said as he looked down at Alec under him. 

“It’s okay. I’m good, bro” Alec told him. 

“I’m glad, bro”

“Me too, bro” 

“I’m happy we’re bros, bro”

“Same, bro”

“BBFL, bro?” Simon asked with hopeful eyes. 

“Best Bros for Life, bro?” 

“Heck yeah, bro”

“Heck yeah-” Alec was cut off as he yawned in Simon’s face and struggled to keep his eyes open. Simon was also showing signs of his tiredness. His eyes became droopy and his head slowly found its way on Alec’s chest. 

Alec pulled him closer as Simon snuggled deeper into his chest seeking warmth. The two of them cuddled on the floor while the others just stood there and watched with wide eyes. 

“G’night, bro” Simon whispered as he fell asleep.

“Night, bro” Alec muttered back. 

The loft was silent. Everyone just stared at the two drunk boys sleeping on the floor, holding each other tightly. The same two people who didn’t always get along. 

“What just happened” Jace whispered to himself but everyone in the room heard. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud but he was a little bit jealous. Alec was his parabatai, his best friend, his bro, not Simon’s. 

There was a series of shrugs but no one said anything. 

After a few moments of trying to process the nights events, Clary said “We should probably put them somewhere more comfortable. They can’t sleep on the floor like that.”

As much as Jace hated to admit it, she was right. So, he sighed and walked over to them. He leaned down to pick Simon up but instead of letting go, they held on tighter. He kept on trying and pulling but they just refused to release each other. 

“Ugh, fine” Jace gave up. “Don’t let go. As if I care” he crossed his arms as he walked away. 

“I can’t believe my brother stole my boyfriend” Izzy chuckled.

“I didn’t think Salmon had it in him” Magnus agreed. 

Then he snapped his fingers and Alec and Simon reappeared on the couch, arms still wrapped tightly around each other. With another snap of his fingers, a blanket also appeared. 

“Looks like you guys are staying over tonight.” Magnus sighed. “There are extra pillows and blankets in the closet. Help yourselves.” He looked over to Alec and then made his way towards their room. “I guess I’ll be sleeping alone tonight.” He muttered so no one else could hear, suddenly a bit jealous of Simon. 

The warlock closed the bedroom door and left the three shadowhunters alone. 

Jace, Izzy, and Clary all looked at each other before getting the things they needed to sleep. 

The next morning was going to be quite interesting. 

***  
Alec woke up to the feeling of a splitting headache. He remembered going to Pandemonium and doing a competition with Simon but after that nothing. He groaned and tried to roll over only to find something stopping him. The shadowhunter furrowed his eyebrows and tried to force open his eyes. He blinked and groaned once again as the too bright sunlight hit his eyes. 

Finally managing to open his eyes completely, he looked around and stilled, his body going completely stiff. Looking down, he was met with a very shocked, very confused Simon Lewis staring right back at him. 

Everything was quiet for a second, Alec and Simon just looking each other in the eye, before Alec yelped and quickly pushed Simon off him and onto the hard floor. 

He moaned in pain and glared at Alec. “You could have kindly asked me to get up, no need for violence.” 

Alec rolled his eyes and was about to reply when the sound of Jace’s voice stopped him.

“Well, well, well. The little traitors are awake” Jace glared at Alec. 

Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Oh, let me guess. You don’t remember last night.” Jace continued to glare. “Well let me kindly remind you” He started to pace back and forth. 

“You, my lovely parabatai, are a traitor. You went behind my back and found yourself a new best friend. You didn’t even have the decency to say it to my face that it was over” the blond scoffed. 

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Jace lifted his hand and continued. “And it’s SIMON. It could have been anyone, ANYONE, but you picked SIMON.” Jace looked at Alec incredulously.

“Hey, what’s wrong with having me as a best friend?” Simon pouted. 

“You can’t talk right now vampire.” Jace turned on him. “Did you even care to think about how Clary would feel about you finding a new best friend? Hmm?” 

“I don-” 

“I thought so” Jace interrupted. He shook his head and would have continued on like that if it wasn’t for the others joining them. Alec and Simon looked at the others, hoping they could explain what exactly was going on. 

Magnus sighed and walked over to his boyfriend. “Last night while you two were drunk, you both announced that you were, and I quote, Best bros for life.” The warlock chuckled. “And blondie here, is jealous of that title” 

“I’m not jealous” he muttered and flopped down on a chair, arms crossed.

“Right” Magnus rolled his eyes. “As much as I hate to admit this, I was a little jealous last night too” he shrugged when Alec looked at him with questioning eyes. 

“You two were all cuddled up last night, refusing to let go of each other. I don’t exactly like watching you cuddle guys who aren’t me, Alexander.” Magnus pouted. “I also had to sleep alone. The bed gets cold without you there, darling” 

Alec blushed and gave him a small smile. He then grabbed his hand, bringing his knuckles to his lips. 

“Are we just going to ignore the problem here?” Jace stood back up. “Are you two best friends or not? Because I will fight you, Lewis. Alec is mine” the shadowhunter charged for the vampire only to be stopped by Izzy holding his arm. 

“Jace chill out” Izzy rolled her eyes. “You are allowed to have more than one best friend” she tried to reason. 

“I don’t want more than one best friend Izzy, I want Alec.” Jace tried to get out of Izzy’s hold. “And I’m willing to fight the vampire for that spot, now let me go.” he pulled causing Izzy to pull back with more force. 

Alec looked at Jace with fond eyes. He was willing to fight for their friendship, literally. Alec didn’t know it meant that much to him. They were already parabatai but Jace would fight just to be called his best friend. 

Alec got up and walked over to Jace, embracing him in a tight hug. The shorter of the two fought against it at first but eventually gave in. Jace squeezed Alec just as tightly, resting his head in the crook of Alec’s neck. 

“You are my best friend Jace” Alec whispered. “Only you, no one else.” he finished, killing any doubts Jace had in his mind. 

“Promise?” Jace muttered into his neck.

Alec rolled his eyes but replied “Yes, I promise”

Jace moved back a little to look Alec in the eyes “Best bros for life?” he asked with a wide smile.

The taller shadowhunter snorted but smiled. “Best bros for life”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it?  
> This is my first time writing on this site, hope it wasn't too bad.  
> Kudos and comments would be awesome :-)


End file.
